Ho Hey
by Rafa008
Summary: Anos se passaram e os Rugrats se formaram na escola, cada um indo para uma faculdade diferente. Kimi foi com Z, mas não consegue parar de pensar em Tommy e vice-versa.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Shipper:** Kimi/Tommy

**Música:** Ho Hey-The Lumineers

**Resumo:** Anos se passaram e os Rugrats se formaram na escola, cada um indo para uma faculdade diferente. Kimi foi com Z, mas não consegue parar de pensar em Tommy e vice-versa.

**Ho Hey**

_Eu tenho vivido uma vida solitária_

_Ao invés disso, estive dormindo aqui_

_Eu tenho dormido em minha cama_

_Eu tenho dormido em minha cama_

Tommy sentadona mesinha do computador de seu antigo quarto, na casa dos Pickles. Eram as férias de inverno, então ele havia saído da faculdade para passar uns dias em casa, com seus pais e seu irmão Dil, que estava no ultimo ano da escola. Ele abriu seu email e viu o ultimo email que Kimi havia lhe mandado há dois meses, e ele já havia lido na época. Desde que haviam ido para faculdades diferentes, ela um ano antes, ambos trocavam emails, idéia de Kimi, e ele nunca soube o porquê, falando de sua rotina. Mas aos poucos, Tommy deixava de se sentir alegre ao receber noticias dela, pois em todos os emails, ela falava de Z, dos encontros que ele a levava, e como ela estava feliz com ele.

Tommy pensando-_É claro que eu quero que ela esteja feliz, mas com o Z?_

Ele não sabia o porquê, mas ficava o tempo todo se lembrando dos momentos em que estiveram juntos, da infância a adolescência, e começou a deixar de responder os emails, embora ela continuasse a mandar-los.

Ele olhou para fora de sua janela, vendo a neve cair, quando viu Kimi Finster entrando em sua casa acompanhada de Z. Ambos riam, enquanto sacudiam os flocos de neve dos cabelos e abriam a porta. Era tão estranho que ele sentisse ciúmes de ver-los juntos, afinal, ele teve uma quedinha por ela, mas há séculos atrás, quando ainda eram pré-adolescentes. Depois que se formaram na escola, Kimi continuou o namoro de 2 anos com Z, indo até mesmo para a mesma faculdade ele, e na época, isso não o incomodou. Então por que agora?

Tommy fechou a cortina e se jogou na cama, tentando tirar a japonesa de sua cabeça. Não conseguia parar de imaginar-la com a fantasia de vampira, beijando-o e dizendo que gostava dele.

_Então mostre-me, família_

_Todo o sangue que vou sangrar_

_Não sei a onde pertenço_

_Não sei onde errei_

_Mas posso escrever uma música_

Dil-Ei mano.

Tommy levantou a cabeça do travesseiro e sorriu para o irmão mais novo, que continuava a usar sua touca estranha. O ruivo se jogou na cama ao lado do irmão.

Tommy-O que foi Dil?

Dil-Hoje a gente vai se encontrar com o pessoal no Java Lava, esqueceu?

Tommy suspirou, abraçando o travesseiro e olhando para o teto.

Tommy-Acho que passo essa.

Dil arregalou os olhos e se sentou, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

Dil-Tommy, os aliens te abduziram?! Você nunca falta aos nossos encontros no Java Lava.

Tommy revirou os olhos.

Tommy-Não é nada disso, eu só não estou a fim de ver a Kimi, é só isso.

Dil pareceu desanimado.

Dil-Ah, pensei que fossem os aliens. Mas por que você não quer ver a Kimi? Vocês devem estar com saudades depois de quase um ano longe.

Tommy-É que... As coisas estão meio complicadas entre a gente.

Dil-Ah, coisa de adultos. Vocês são tão complicados!

Tommy-Dil, eu acho que eu estou gostando dela.

O ruivo abriu a boca, chocado, e depois sorriu.

Dil-Que ótimo mano, você é mais bacana do que o Z, ele usa muitos piercings! Então é por isso que você não quer ir ao nosso encontro?

Tommy-É, não estou muito disposto.

O que Kimi iria dizer quando o encontrasse, afinal ele não lhe respondia os emails há dois meses. E seria muito difícil ver-la junto de Z, abraçando-o, sorrindo...

Dil-Mas Tommy, isso não é motivo para evitar ver o pessoal,esta todo mundo nos esperando. E sair vai te fazer bem.

O ruivo se levantou e saiu, deixando o rapaz de cabelos azuis pensativo.

Tommy-O Dil tem razão. E estou morrendo de saudades do Chuck e do resto da turma.

Tommy se levantou da cama e pegou o casaco, indo atrás do irmão.

_Pertenço a você, você pertence a mim_

_Você é minha doce amada_

_Pertenço a você, você pertence a mim_

_Você é minha doce amada_

O Java Lava não estava muito cheio, pois poucas pessoas estava afim de sair neve. Tommy e Dil encontraram Chuck, Lil, Phil, Angelica, Suzie e Harold em uma mesa, esperando por eles.

Chuck-Ei Tommy, senti saudades!

Um a um, eles foram abraçando Tommy, com exceção de Angélica, que estava resmungando no canto, tomando seu chocolate quente. Logo a turma reunida começou a botar o assunto em dia falando de seus campus, sua aulas e os novos amigos. A porta se abriu e uma jovem japonesa, de cabelos azuis e ondulados entrou, ao lado de um rapaz de topete verde. Z ajudou-a a tirar o casaco e a pendurar-lo e foram até a mesa do grupo. Tommy desviou o olhar para a parede, enquanto a turma cumprimentava Kimi.

Kimi-Oi Tommy.

Tommy-Oi Kimi.

Sues olhos se encontraram, mas logo eles desviaram, nenhum dos dois disse mais nada um para o outro, Kimi conversando com Suzie e Lil, enquanto Tommy, com Chuck e Phil.

No fim da tarde, Tommy estava deitado no sofá da sala e mudava os canais, sem prestar atenção no que passava. Ele pensava na festa de Halloween de anos atrás, quando ela estava vestida de vampira e ele, de Reptar. Se pelo menos naquela época ele tivesse beijado a garota, provavelmente hoje tudo seria diferente. A campainha tocou e ele foi até a porta e arregalou os olhos. Kimi estava ali com os braços cruzados, tentando se proteger do frio e dos flocos de neve que umedeciam suas roupas.

Tommy-Kimi, entra.

Kimi-Obrigada.

Ela entrou, sentindo-se aliviada com o calor da casa.

Tommy-Por que você não trouxe m casaco?

Tommy-Parecia tão desnecessário, moramos tão perto.

_Não acho que você é a pessoa certa para ele_

_Pense no que poderia ter acontecido se nós_

_Pegássemos um ônibus para Chinatown_

_Eu ficaria em pé sobre o canal e o hangar_

_E ela ficaria em pé próxima a mim_

Tommy-Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

A garota tornou a cruzar os braços, parecendo chateada.

Kimi-Você quer que eu vá embora?

Tommy apressou a se corrigir e segurou sua mão, guiando-os para o sofá.

Tommy-Não é nada disso, é só que já faz um tempo que estamos separados.

Kimi-Claro, você está me evitando há meses, e eu quero saber o porquê, Thomas.

Tommy-Eu não... Não estou te evitando, é só que andei meio ocupado.

Kimi-Você voltou com a Rachel, né?

Tommy-O que?! Que história é essa?

Rachel e Tommy haviam namorado por algum tempo, e até foram para a mesma faculdade, mas logo eles terminaram.

Kimi começou a chorar e Tommy arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dela, passando seus braços ao redor do corpo dela, abraçando-a. Kimi encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, e sem pensar, ele virou o rosto para ela, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, fazendo ambos corarem.

Tommy-Eu e a Rachel não temos mais nada um com outro. Eu lhe contei no ultimo email.

Kimi suspirou, e manteve a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o perfume do rapaz, que apertou mais o abraço, encostando sua bochecha à dela.

Kimi-Fica meio difícil de adivinhar, já que você não fala mais comigo. O que aconteceu com a gente?

Tommy-Me desculpe Kimi, eu parei de te escrever porque achei que seria o melhor.

Kimi-Melhor o que?

Ambos estavam sussurrando. Kimi esperava uma reposta.

Tommy-Não conseguia mais ler sobre você com o Z, os seus encontros, e o quanto ele te fazia feliz, por que EU quero te fazer feliz.

Kimi, relutante, se afastou um pouco de Tommy, para olhar-lo melhor, sem entender.

Kimi-Você quer me fazer feliz?

Tommy se levantou do sofá, levando uma mão a cabeça, tímido.

Tommy-Eu gosto muito de você Kimi, mas fui idiota de ao me declarar naquela festa de Halloween, então vieram Rachel e Z, e achei que talvez tudo ficasse bem, mas continuei a gostar de você. E também... É difícil ficar perto de você, sabendo que logo você vai estar com o Z... Ver a garota que a gente gosta, com outro.

Kimi não conseguia conter a felicidade de ouvir a declaração de Tommy. Ele se levantou do sofá e caminhou até ele, ficando apenas há alguns centímetros dele, as mãos na cintura, sorrindo.

Kimi-Se você tivesse continuado a manter contato comigo, teria sabido que e terminamos há algum tempo e somos só amigos.

Tommy ficou boquiaberto, sem acreditar no que a japonesa lhe contava. Não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas.

Kimi-Tommy, eu continuei a gostar de você, mas achei que nada iria rolar, por isso comecei a sair com o Z de novo. Mas eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você porque eu gosto de você.

Ela se aproximou dele sorrindo e segurou sua mão, esperando uma resposta.

Kimi-Tommy?

Tommy abriu um lindo sorriso e fechou a distancia entre eles, encostando a testa a dela.

Tommy-Eu gosto muito de você...

Eles se beijaram, finalmente o momento esperado por ambos. Os lábios gelados de Kimi iam ficando mornos, em contato com os de Tommy e a garota tinha as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, brincando com suas mechas de cabelo curto, enquanto o rapaz a segurava de leva na cintura. Quando o beijo terminou, Tommy deitou no sofá, com Kimi deitada em seu peito, ambos fitando o teto, sorrindo, com os rostos corados. Kimi virou a cabeça para o lado, encostando sua bochecha a dele, sua posição favorita e Tommy sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela, beijando a testa, a bochecha e então seus lábios rosados, de novo, enquanto ela entrelaçava sua mão a dele.

Tommy-Então, estamos namorando?

Kimi-Claro que sim...

_Pertenço a você, você pertence a mim_

_Você é minha doce amada_

_Pertenço a você, você pertence a mim_

_Você é minha doce amada_


End file.
